


Day 1: Frottage "To Boldly Go"

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys having Sex, Bunker Feels, Bunker Sex, Canon Related, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frottage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Tags Are Hard, nerds, sam just wanted to watch game of thrones, star trek makes cas horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are supposed to be watching a movie and keeping it off the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Frottage "To Boldly Go"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Smut Brigade, where we ship it good and hate it when people read over our shoulders. This is my first published attempt at D/C smut so please, be kind, rewind, comment and don't judge me!!
> 
> *Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.*
> 
> written by The Collectiva Diva
> 
> \-----  
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!!

 Ever since they starting fucking, Dean couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Castiel. Ever since they got caught, house rules stated that the boys were to keep off the furniture.

“Dicks in your pants, guys. No sex on the couch or kitchen table or any other surface we share. Keep it to the bedroom,” Sam said after he walked in on his brother getting a blow job from Castiel down in the bunker play room.  

“Oh, come on, man! No one wants to see that,” Sam had yelled as he turned on his heels to exit the shared entertainment area. “This is the only television that gets HBO and I need to watch Game of Thrones. Get out!” he whined over his shoulder.

“Oh, take it easy, Sammy,” Dean drawled as he pulled up his pants, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks. “Not like you never walked in on me before.”   
At that, Castiel stood up hastily, frowned at Dean and huffed out of the room, to Dean’s dismay.

“See what you did, man?” The blond hunter shuffled after his angel boyfriend, whispering quietly into Castiel’s ear when he caught up with him, placing his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and guiding him to their room.

But on a night like this, it seemed a waste to just sit and watch **Star Trek** when no one was home.

Sam would never even know.

Dean pressed his chest into Castiel’s back, his arm draped over the angel, lightly tracing Enochian symbols into Cas’ stomach. _Protection. Beloved. Heaven_.

“That young, blond Captain Kirk looks quite nice in his uniform, Dean,” Castiel said softly. Dean hummed in response, his lips on the back of Castiel’s neck, moist and warm.

“Do you think that the young man who plays Captain Kirk...”

“Chris Pine,” Dean offered.

“Do you think that Chris Pine has a girlfriend?” Cas asked seriously. “Or a boyfriend?”

Dean laughed and nuzzled his nose into Castiel’s neck.

“Is this it, then? You dumping me for a movie star?” he asked and, with a high-pitched squeal of delight he would deny ever making, leaned in to lick at the small, dark mole hiding underneath his boyfriend’s hair line. Cas gasped and arched his back while Dean smirked against his skin.

“Chris Pine ain’t got nothin’ on me, sweetheart,” Dean said as he gripped Cas’ hip and pulled them flush together. Cas felt Dean’s cock line up perfectly against his ass and sighed as he turned his head to find Dean’s lips. The couple shared what started as a chaste kiss, until Dean pressed his tongue into Cas’ hot mouth. Then, it became all wet and rough and perfect, both of them taking heady breaths as the air around them tingled with the electricity of Castiel’s grace and Dean’s desire. Cas whimpered into Dean’s mouth and the hunter smiled and let out a contented sigh. With his arm still wrapped around Castiel, Dean’s tongue worked itself lazily across Cas’ teeth while his hands moved in soothing circles on Cas’ abdomen. The taller man feathered his fingers down the angel’s body, to the soft trail of fuzz between belly button and the dark, tangled hair surrounding Cas’ sex. Dean continued to nip and lick as the angel melted into him, moving only to card lean fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean rubbed the heel of his hand between Castiel’s legs, moving against his hardening length and marveled at the alien feeling of _dick_ yet that familiar feeling of Cas. His breath hitched at the prickle of the other man’s stubble rubbing against his chin and suddenly, Dean wanted to hear his name on Cas’ lips as the angel broke apart, with Dean’s skilled fingers inside of him and Dean’s breath hot on his skin.

But they had made a promise.  

“Sam said no sex in shared living spaces, Dean,” Cas groaned as he began rutting his body back into the other man. “Mmmm...that’s nice...but...mmmmm...they could come back any minute.”

“We better be quick, then,” Dean breathed hot air against Castiel’s neck, as he unbuttoned the other man’s jeans and wrapped his warm hand around his boyfriend’s cock.

“Oh, Dean…”

The hunter grunted and, with his free hand, unbuckled his pants and pulled out his own leaking member. At that, Castiel turned to face Dean, lining their bodies together and giving in to the sensation. The couple began rutting against each other, two sets of hands moving in sync to pull the other closer, sweat forming between their skin as they pressed bare flesh together and moved.

No penetration means they technically aren’t breaking the rules, right?

“Dean…”

“Shhh babe, I got you.”

The angel snaked his hand down Dean’s back to knead at his bare ass. Cas pulled himself closer and moved his mouth away from Dean’s only long enough to run his teeth across the other man’s shoulder. Dean hissed as Cas nipped at his skin, precome leaking from both thier dicks, rubbing together, glistening and wet. Castiel flicked his tongue inside Dean’s ear and murmured,

“Dean, you are so beautiful like this.”

“Fuck, Cas!”

Dean threw his head back and let out a cry as wet come coated the space between them. Castiel looked down to see the white substance shooting out of Dean’s slit and gasped as his orgasm punched the air from his lungs, surprising him. Then they just held on to one another, riding out waves of pleasure with foreheads pressed together; breath rough, bodies sweaty.

“Well, we boldly came,” Dean said through the last waves of bliss. Cas huffed a laugh but quickly frowned down at the mess between them, shifting his body but not moving to clean the stickiness that had settled on their naked bodies.

“Your brother is going to kill us.”  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
